igifandomcom-20200214-history
David Jones
'David Llewellyn Jones' is the protagonist of the entire game. He is the protagonist of both IGI 1 and IGI 2. He is, in fact, one of the best officers or maybe the best officer in the IGI headquarters, and the best covert operative under the command of IGI. He is capable of accomplishing difficult tasks and missions without anyone's assistance, and is also pictured as a fearless man who does not hesitate to kill his targets at any spot. David is also described as an officer who does not give up so easily at risky and emergency situations, but stands firm to face and solve the situation calmly. His monitor Anya only shows romantic interest in him at the cutscene of the end of IGI 2. Since then a flirtation continues. Background Jones was born in Cardiff on 1 August 1965. He was a bit of a tearaway as an adolescent. After spending a short period in a youth detention centre, he immediately joined the British Army. Plenty of hard work and training defined him as one of the most highly regarded NCOs in the parachute regiment. Shortly after his sixth year in the services he applied to join the Special Air Service Regiment. He left the regiment after three years service due to an injury sustained. Gallery Igi2 jones chinese temple.jpg|Jones sneaking into one of the last missions in IGI 2, The Chinese Temple. Igi1 david.jpg|3D Game model in IGI 1. jq94.jpg|Concept art of David Jones. Project IGI I'm Going In.jpg|David Jones in IGI 1 Logo Poster. igi2.gif|David Jones in IGI 2 Logo Poster. Jones_Tech.jpg|Jones in a high-tech yard in IGI 2: Covert Strike. Quotes *"You have my undivided attention, Anya, as always." *"Well, time are changing. What are my objective here? Let me guess. I go in, kill everybody, steal the tech and get the hell out?" *"You make it sound so easy, Anya." *"Business as usual." *"God will be your judge, Quest - I make you an appointment !" *"Where are we after?" *"Yeah, alright. I didn't come all this way to screw up." *"Really? I would never have thought of that. Then what?" *"Thanks for the advice, Colonel." *"So, did you enjoy the fireworks, White?" *"What? But…" *"Ugh. Anya! What`s going on?" *"Lying in my own blood in the middle of somewhere, but I think I'll survive. The Map Computer is trashed. There's a radio transmitter up ahead - I might be able to signal from there on an open frequency." *"Absolutely, Good to see you too Senator Lenehan. One month in bed is enough for me. I could use a bit of exercise though, and some explanations!" *"Who's my new mission director?" *"Intresting. How long ago?" *"Philip White - we know you've had dealings with him so don't play stupid. What did you sell him - A trainload of atomic missiles?" See also *Rebecca Anya, his Mission Director and comrade. *Phillip White, his Mission Director, actually a traitor. *Captain Harrison, an ally on the field. External links * The Project IGI: I'm Going In article at Wikipedia. * The IGI 2: Covert Strike article at Wikipedia. Category:Characters:IGI Team Category:Characters